Solar System
The Solar System is a group of objects that are orbiting the star Sun. The Members Sun Sun is a star, he acts cool but realistically he is nervous a lot for not only his safety, but his planets safety, especially Earth, he is also scared for a lot of things like bigger stars, Black Holes, White Dwarfs, and scary and creepy stars. Inner Solar System Mercury Mercury is the joker of the solar system, despite the fact that he is gets hit with asteroids a lot, he cheers both himself, and tries to cheer everyone else up by his jokes. Venus Venus, is the beauty, she is all about fashion and wishes she had a moon, and she is the "twin" sister of Earth, although they're twins, besides size, they have almost nothing else in common, get along great. Earth She is the one with life, in fact, that changed her whole personality, she is very nice, friendly, and generous, she also has a moon named, well Moon.... she is also the bigger sister of Venus and had a sister named Theia, although Theia isn't with her anymore, she still has Venus and Moon to keep her company. Mars Mars is the cool guy, he always wears shades and has two moons, but those two moons are very small, he used to have life and he was born in the asteroid belt. Asteroid Belt Ceres Ceres is the scaredy-cat, he is constantly scared because he is smaller than the planets, some moons, and some kuiper belt objects, although he is calm in the asteroid belt because he is the biggest asteroid in the asteroid belt. Outer Solar System Jupiter Jupiter is the biggest planet, known as the "shield of the solar system" he protects most of the solar system from asteroid impacts, but his price for that s the asteroids he often deflects, they collide into Jupiter, and Saturn is Jupiter's best friend, and he also is home to the Galilean Moons, the biggest, Ganymede is even bigger than Mercury, and Jupiter also has multiple dark secrets about his past that he tells literally nobody, not even his moons, one of his secrets involves almost causing Earth and Mars to never exist. Saturn He has the biggest and most beautiful rings, he is friendly, and best friends with Jupiter, and is the home to the second biggest moon in in the solar system, Titan, who is bigger than Mercury. Uranus Uranus is the sad one, always bullied by Neptune, his little brother, although Uranus has both more moons than Neptune and is bigger than Neptune, Neptune still complains he is better and is always a jerk to Uranus, and Uranus is even more sad from him being always tilted on his side. Neptune Neptune is the jerk, hates everyone, bully's Uranus, and absolutely despises Pluto, he is proud of his moon Triton which is a big moon and Neptune actually got Triton by stealing him from Pluto and ejecting Pluto into the kuiper belt. Kuiper Belt Pluto The once-proud planet is now the biggest dwarf and is the founder of the Dwarf Planet Club, although Eris is the leader of the Dwarf Planet Club, speaking of Eris, Eris is Pluto's little sister, even tough Eris is still older than Pluto, Pluto still says Eris is smaller than Pluto, just by a tiny bit, but black to Pluto, Pluto is always sad but Charon tries to cheer Pluto up,a lot and Haumea, his best friend is always trying to support Pluto. Haumea Haumea is always bullied being called a fatty, Haumea is the only dwarf to have rings and is oval and is the supporter of Pluto, Haumea also always goes to the Haumea Family Reunion every year. Makemake The "brother" of Sedna, Makemake is the cool dude and 10 years after his discovery he was discovered to have a moon named MK2, also Makemake isn't great friends with Pluto due to the fact he is the soul reason Pluto was demoted. Eris Eris is the leader of the Dwarf Planet Club, Eris is mean but is the boss, she resides in the Scattered Disc with her moon Dysnomia which is a lot like Eris, Eris is the little sister of Pluto too, and Pluto is almost the only dwarf Eris actually likes. Moons Moon The moon of Earth, he is her protector, he tries his best to take the collisions of asteroids so Earth doesn't, and no life is hurt, it hurts, but it pays off. Phobos Takes after Mars, he is the cool dude, however, he doesn't take it to far to bully others, and his best friends are Mars and Deimos. Asteroids Oumuamua Came from Vega, now with Sun, Oumuamua is a adventurest object who Vega threw to Sun as a gift and he made it, and Sun still doesn't know why Vega threw Oumuamua to him. Others Planet 9 Planet 9 is the forgotten and left alone, Planet 9 is very lonely and sad, in years he has only seen one other object, Sedna, besides that Planet 9 never sees anyone, he was friends with Jupiter, until Jupiter accidentally ejected Planet 9. Nemesis Our antagonist, Nemesis is the enemy of the solar system, she was Sun's wife until she chucked a asteroid at Earth, causing Sun to eject her, now Nemesis is planning her way for revenge. Teams The Solar System Planets have made there own teams separate themselves, even though some of them are friends with someone on the other team or enemies with one of there own team members, they still keep their own boundaries, in fact they made there own line around the sun symbolizing their boundary, which is the Asteroid Belt. There teams are * Inner Solar System ** Mercury ** Venus ** Earth ** Mars * Outer Solar System ** Jupiter ** Saturn ** Uranus ** Neptune Sizes Main Article: Object Sizes/Solar System This part is here to show the sizes of solar system objects, however since this isn't the actual article, this will only contain objects larger than 400 km. List Timeline of the Solar System Main Article: Timeline of the Solar System Timeline of Planets * Timeline of Mercury * Timeline of Venus * Timeline of Earth * Timeline of Mars * Timeline of Jupiter * Timeline of Saturn * Timeline of Uranus * Timeline of Neptune * Timeline of Pluto Past, Present, and Future Solar System The Solar System was not always like how it was today, no no it was much different from today, and in the future will be much different from today as well. This part of the page is to show how the Solar System was 3.8 billion years ago, how it is today, and how it will be in 5 billion years. 3.8 Billion Years Ago This was the solar system way in the early Solar System, at this time the Solar System wasn't even a billion years old yet. Here are the differences from here to now. Sun * He was 70% the brightness as it is today * He was possible a bit smaller than today Mercury * Mercury was slightly bigger * Mercury had lava flowing on his surface Venus * Liquid water was on her surface * Temperatures were possibly habitable for life * Venus could have had life Earth * Earth was just forming island * Lava was on her surface at this time * There was little oxygen in her atmosphere * Her first life has just formed and begun Moon * Moon just suffered heavy bombardment * His most visible craters were just forming from this heavy bombardment Mars * Mars had liquid water * Mars had good conditions for life * Mars could have had life Jupiter * Jupiter was much larger than today * His Great Red Spot has just formed * He was more like a Hot Jupiter at this time Saturn * Saturn probably didn't have rings yet * Possibly bigger in size * He was more like a Hot Jupiter at this time Uranus * Didn't have his rings yet Neptune * Not much has changed with Neptune Today The Solar System is calm today, very little chaos, and is very calm, but this won't be calm much longer. In the future, it will be much different from today. 5 Billion Years From Now This is at the near death of the Solar System, only a few million years remain until Sun dies and down the Solar System goes with him. Sun * Sun is now a Red Giant * Sun is about to die * He is 200 times his size * Lost 10% of his mass Mercury * Consumed by Sun * Mercury is now deceased Venus * Consumed by Sun * Venus is now deceased Earth * Possibly consumed by Sun * Lost all life * Earth is scorched * Is now practically a lava world * Possibly lost Moon Mars * Lost atmosphere * Now a dead planet * Has rings due to Phobos' death * Lost all of his moons Jupiter * Is now much warmer * Larger in size * Has enhanced auroras bigger than Earth * Lost his Great Red Spot Saturn * Rings eroded away * Is now much warmer * Larger in size * Has enhanced auroras Uranus * Has thicker rings due to shredding four of his moons Neptune * Lost Triton to the roche limit * Has rings thicker than Saturn's previous rings Category:Solar Systems Category:Solar System With 8 Planets